Winter Remedy
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Kau tidak bisa membeli masa depan. Tapi kau bisa menukarnya dengan masa lalu."—saat membuka mata, Eijun tahu inilah harinya. #monthlyFFA #EnDesember


**.**

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**Winter Remedy **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

**.**

* * *

**1 Desember**

_Panggilan anda akan dialihkan ke pesan suara, silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah__—_

Eijun menekan tombol _off_ di gawai pintarnya. Membiarkan benda itu jatuh bebas ke lantai yang dingin. Ia masih berdiri memandang ke luar kaca jendela. Melihat uap basah menempel dan mengaburkan pemandangan di luar sana. Usahanya menarik napas panjang untuk meringankan sesak nyatanya hanya berakhir sia-sia. Rasa sesak itu tetap ada. Mampir tanpa berniat pergi dari dalam rongga dadanya.

"Sudah dua minggu..." Suara Eijun datang dalam bentuk bisikan lemah. "Sudah dua minggu kau tidak pulang dan tidak menghubungiku." Napasnya tercekat, kepalanya berat dan limbung hingga kening membentur kaca. Menciptakan ngilu merambat yang sayangnya tak mampu mengalahkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku, Miyuki Kazuya?"

* * *

**"_Akankah aku bangun?"_**

**"_Tidak."_**

* * *

**2 Desember **

_"Sudah ku bilang jangan menggangguku saat aku sedang bekerja, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala dan sulit diatur?" _

"Aku hanya cemas, kau sama sekali tidak mengabariku."

Suara hela napas di sebrang telepon. _"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, aku sangat sibuk dua minggu ini. Aku bukan anak kecil, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku." _

"Kapan kau pulang? Aku tidak suka tinggal sendirian."

_"Astaga, Sawamura Eijun...!"_ Hampir serupa bentakan, tapi Kazuya masih menahannya_. "Kenapa kau begitu kekanak-kanakan? Aku tidak sedang berpesta atau apa. Aku kerja, untukmu, untuk kita, untuk masa depan. Mengertilah posisiku, dan berhentilah merengek seperti bocah." _

Eijun memaksakan senyum, wajahnya pias. Jari-jarinya meraba kaca jendela. "Kau bahkan tidak di sini saat hari ulang tahunmu, Kazuya."

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum akhirnya suara hela napas kembali terdengar. _"Dengar, aku minta maaf, oke?"_ Suara Kazuya melembut, tapi tak ada nada penyesalan dalam suaranya sama sekali. Seolah kata maaf hanya diucapkan karena Kazuya lelah menghadapinya, bukan karena benar-benar merasa bersalah. _"Kita akan merayakannya saat aku pulang, jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."_

Satu-satunya yang membuat Eijun merasa lebih baik hanyalah jika Kazuya pulang ke sisinya sekarang juga. Namun ia tahu tak mungkin mengatakan hal itu.

_"Eijun?" _

"Aku mengerti. Kau masih di kantor sampai sepagi ini?"

_"Ya,"_ Sahut Kazuya tanpa nada keraguan. Tapi Eijun tahu pria itu sedang berbohong. _"Aku terpaksa menginap di kantor lagi, ada banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan." _

Samar, tapi Eijun masih dapat menangkap sebuah suara lain. Laki-laki lain ada di sana, di sekitar Kazuya. _"Sayang, airnya sudah siap. Ayo mandi bersama."_ Suaranya penuh godaan, terdengar agresif, liar di beberapa sisi, muda dan ambisius. Benar-benar tipe yang Kazuya sukai. Eijun mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali sejak ia punya kesempatan untuk menggoda Kazuya dengan cara yang sama.

_"Eijun, aku masih banyak kerjaan. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." _

Eijun ingin tertawa tapi dadanya kelewat sesak. _Pembohong_, dengusnya. _Kau pembohong besar, Kazuya. Pembohong._ "Oke, jaga kesehatanmu. Udara mulai semakin dingin."

Kazuya tertawa kecil. _"Hei, kau terdengar seperti ayahku."_

"Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?"

_"Ya, aku bisa mendengarnya."_ Sahut Kazuya, tak ada kata rindu balik yang terujar untuk Eijun. Sama sekali. _"Aku akan pulang secepatnya dan memelukmu nanti. Sudah yaa, bye.." _Sambungan telepon diputus. Tak ada kalimat penutup saling menyatakan cinta atau yang lainnya. Kazuya bahkan tak menanyakan keadaannya.

_Aku akan pulang secepatnya._ Kata-kata Kazuya berputar di kepalanya. Seberapa cepat secepatnya itu? Sehari? Dua hari? Tiga hari? Satu minggu? Satu bulan? Atau hanya saat Kazuya sudah bosan tidur dengan kekasih barunya dan mengiginkan Eijun sebagai variasi?

**…**

"Dia menyuruhmu pulang lagi?"

Kazuya menunduk kecil dan bertemu dengan wajah pemuda manis yang duduk sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya. Matanya yang bulat, dan rambut mengikal di sekitar pelipis, basah oleh air hangat dan aroma sabun yang memabukkan. Kazuya tersenyum simpul, memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Haruskah aku mengurungmu di sini dan membuang ponselmu ke tempat sampah agar dia berhenti mengganggumu?" Pemuda itu berkata, nadanya jail dan kedipan matanya nakal menggoda Kazuya.

Kazuya tersenyum geli, mendunduk sedikit untuk dapat mencapai bibir si pemuda dan melumatnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu permisif. Lembut, menggoda, dengan beberapa gigitan main-main hingga Kazuya merasakan jari-jari lentik milik pemuda itu mulai merambat dan membelai sisi wajahnya. Sentuhan demi sentuhan yang menyiratkan kebutuhan seksual.

Kazuya melepaskan ciuman dan pemuda itu maju untuk mengejarnya, membuatnya terkekeh. "Jangan rakus, Manis." Kazuya berkata. "Kita sudah _main_ banyak sekali semalaman, aku tidak ingin tulangmu patah."

Pemuda itu tertawa, berbalik menghadap Kazuya dan duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Aku masih sangat muda, dan sangat kuat, _Tuanku_. Aku masih sanggup melayanimu seharian penuh."

Kazuya menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Begitukah caramu menggodaku?"

"Kau tidak suka? Hmm... Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Ah! Tolong katakan bagaimana cara Sawamura Eijun menggodamu? Aku akan lakukan dua kali lipat lebih dari dia."

Kazuya otomatis tertawa, satu tangannya kembali bergerak meraba pinggang ramping pemuda yang duduk di pangkuannya. Jari-jari merambat dan meraba lekukan tubuh si pemuda dengan begitu teliti seolah berusaha menilai sebuah karya seni. "Sawamura Eijun adalah kekasihku." Ujar Kazuya ringan. "Bagaimanapun dia menggodaku, sepayah apapun caranya, aku akan tetap tidur dengannya saat pulang."

Meski begitu samar, tapi Kazuya bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi di wajah pemuda itu. Ditutupi dengan baik oleh gerlingan mata menggoda dan gesekan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau tidak putus dengannya?"

"Kami sudah bersama sekitar sepuluh tahun, tidak mungkin pisah begitu saja. Dan dia selalu tahan dengan sifatku yang buruk, aku menyukai hal itu darinya."

"Kebersamaan kalian _baru_ sepuluh tahun, dan aku berjanji akan _tahan_ dengan semua sifat burukmu. Jadi, tidakkah alasan itu cukup?"

Kazuya terseyum miring, memeluk pinggang pemuda itu lalu menariknya mendekat hingga wajah mereka hampir bertabrakan. "Sudah kubilang," bisik Kazuya rendah. "Jangan rakus, Manis." Ia memberi peringatan, lalu meniupkan udara ke lekukan telinga si pemuda. "Jangan membuatku bosan, atau aku tidak mau memakaimu lagi, kau mengerti?"

* * *

**"_Jadi aku akan mati?"_**

**"_Sekarang belum waktumu."_**

* * *

**3 Desember**

"Wah, kalian masih berlatih di saat-saat seperti ini?" Eijun berdecak kagum saat matanya melihat lapangan yang dipenuhi para remaja berseragam _baseball_ melakukan simulasi pertandingan. Diiring teriakan dan seruan penyemangat juga denting pemukul dan jatuhnya bola saat menyentuh bagian dalam _glove_.

"Hujan makin sering turun, kami harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin di akhir musim seperti sekarang." Takasihima Rei yang selama ini berdiri di sampingnya menyahut diiring senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Eijun menatap mantan gurunya itu, kemudian menyadari bahwa wanita itu lumayan banyak berubah. Terutama soal penampilan, alih-alih memakai rok berpotongan pendek dan setelan kemeja yang pas di badan, ia kini memakai setelan training yang nyaris menutupi lekukan tubuhnya. Wajahnya berubah keibuan, dan wanita itu lebih sering tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Rei mendelik curiga, dan seketika Eijun merasa gurunya kembali ke sifat semula. Maka ia memasang cegiran lugu, dan menggeleng.

"Ku rasa memang ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan berubah, hehe."

Rei menyipitkan mata, berusaha menyelidiki maknanya, tapi kemudian menghela napas kecil. "Kau mau duduk dan mengobrol denganku, Sawamura-_kun_?"

Mereka berjalan ke tangga setelah sebelumnya membeli minuman hangat di _vending machine_. Duduk bersisian menatap ke arah lapangan _baseball_ yang masih ramai dengan teriakan para anggota tim. Dari kejauhan, Eijun bisa melihat Kataoka Tenshin berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Menyerukan kalimat-kalimat yang familiar di memorinya.

"Kau tidak rindu main _baseball_ lagi?"

Eijun beralih pada Rei, wanita itu memberinya pandangan penuh harap meski tampak begitu samar. Eijun hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja aku rindu. Selama bertahun-tahun, _baseball_ adalah napasku." Sahutnya lugas, lalu memandangi telapak tangan kirinya penuh nostalgia. "Tapi aku tidak akan main lagi. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri."

"Sawamura-_kun_, Miyuki-_kun_ tidak pernah menyuruhmu berhenti bermain, kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu." Eijun menyahut. "Tapi aku lebih tahu betapa rumit jalan pikirannya. Jika aku memutuskan untuk tetap bermain _baseball_ setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya, itu hanya akan membuatnya menderita. Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya berada di dekat seorang pemain _baseball_ sepanjang waktu, melihatnya bermain di lapangan, bertanding, dan masih leluasa melempar ataupun menangkap bola sementara dia sendiri sudah divonis tak bisa main _baseball_ untuk selamanya."

"Apa yang menimpa Miyuki-_kun_ sama sekali bukan salahmu." Tegas Rei. "Dan kau tidak berkewajiban untuk merasa bersalah atau bertanggung jawab dengan meninggalkan _baseball_ demi dia."

Eijun tertawa kecil. "Itu memang bukan salahku, dan aku juga bukan dokter yang bisa membantunya untuk pulih. Tapi setidaknya, aku tak ingin menambah kepedihan di hatinya dengan terus bermain sementara dia pensiun selamanya."

Rei membuang napas panjang, tampak lelah menasehati. "Aku mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin tindakanku sebagai pencari bakat dan menarik kalian berdua ke Seido adalah kesalahan." Wanita itu mendengus, tersenyum geli. "Kami hanya meminta kalian menjadi pasangn _battery_, tapi rupanya kau justru menganggapnya sebagai pasangan sehidup semati."

* * *

**"_Kapan waktuku?"_**

**"_Masih dua tahun lagi."_**

* * *

**4 Desember **

"Kenapa dia sangat kecil?"

"Ck, bodoh. Semua bayi memang kecil, justru seram jika bayi lahir dalam ukuran besar!"

Eijun mendelik tak suka pada Youichi, lalu kembali memandangi bayi mungil dalam gendongan Wakana. "Aku harap dia tidak barbar seperti ayahnya."

"Hey!"

"Ssshtt." Desis Wakana penuh peringatan, wanita itu tersenyum keji, "Kalau kalian berisik, akan kutendang kalian ke luar dari sini."

Youichi berkespresi kaku, serba salah, sedangkan Eijun justru nyengir kuda sambil mengajukan dua tangan dalam pose _peace_. "Ampun, Wakana. Biarkan aku tetap di sini, aku masih ingin melihat keponakanku."

Wakana memelototinya sekilas tapi kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Aku lebih suka dia dibesarkan di Nagano." Ujar Wakana, lalu mendesah kecil. "Rasanya kampung halaman kita sejuta kali lebih layak untuk membesarkan seorang anak dibangkan kota besar seperti Tokyo." Lantas wanita itu menoleh pada Youichi dan memberi tatapan sinis. "Tapi _seseorang di sini_ ngotot ingin tetap di Tokyo."

Sementara Youichi terbatuk canggung, Eijun hanya tersenyum geli. "Belakangan ini, aku juga benar-benar rindu kampung halaman tempat kita dibesarkan,_ rumah_..."

Insting wanita memang tidak pernah main-main. Begitu kalimat itu selesai terlontar, Wakana langsung lekat menatap mata Eijun, mencari-cari satu atau dua hal yang tersembunyi. Sepasang sahabat lama itu saling menatap dalam diam, berinteraksi tanpa suara, sampai kemudian Wakana memutus kontak mata dan beralih pada suaminya.

"You-_kun_, bisa tolong bawa anak kita ke luar sebentar? Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Eijun."

Eijun membeliak. Bukan karena kaget Wakana berani terang-terangan memerintah sekaligus mengusir seorang Kuramochi Youichi, tapi karena Wakana mengatakannya tanpa merasa ragu sedikitpun. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Youichi bersikap sangat manis dan sangat pengertian dengan mengangguk patuh, lalu memabawa bayi mungil itu dalam gendongannya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Eijun berdua saja dengan Wakana. Youichi bahkan menutup pintu seolah memberi mereka lebih banyak privasi.

"Wakana kau... Kau... Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?!" Jerit Eijun histeris, ia masih terpaku memandangi pintu yang tertutup.

Wakana hanya membuang napas kecil, meraih kedua bahu Eijun dan memintanya menatapnya. "Eijun, ada apa?"

Eijun mendadak salah tingkah. "Huh? Apanya yang ada apa?"

"_Eijun_." Mata Wakana mengunci matanya, berusaha meruntuhkan semua tembok pertahanannya dan mengupas habis semua lapisan pelindungnya. "Jangan coba membohongiku. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama sekali, aku bisa langsung tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Haha," Eijun terkekeh canggung, mencoba lepas dari mata Wakana. Ia menatap kemanapun asal jangan ke mata itu. "Apa ini? Kau berubah jadi cenayang?"

"_Eijun_."

Eijun menunduk, enggan menjawab. Dan jeda panjang tercipta di antara mereka. Terasa begitu lama sampai akhirnya Wakana membuka suara lagi. "Kau tak mau cerita?"

Eijun menggeleng lemah, _aku tidak bisa_.

Wakana menghela napas panjang. _Memeluknya_. Sebuah sentuhan sederhana yang begitu hangat dan membuat tubuh Eijun sempat tersentak. "H-hei, jangan begini. Aku takut You-_chan_ lihat."

Wakana justru mengeratkan pelukan. "Dia tidak akan marah." Janjinya. Dekapannya lembut dan penuh penerimaan. "Kau sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, dia tidak akan cemburu padamu."

"Tapi—"

"Eijun," Panggil Wakana lembut, menenangkan. Membungkam semua kepanikan dan protesnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, dan aku tidak akan pernah tahu kecuali kau mau bicara, tapi aku tak punya hak untuk memaksamu."

Eijun menelan ludah, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab.

"Apapun itu, tolong jangan sampai lupa. Kau punya aku, aku ada di sini untukmu. Jadi berhentilah berpikir bahwa kau sendirian. Melihatmu begini membuatku sakit."

Eijun memejamkan mata, mengigit bibir untuk menahan gejolak dalam dadanya. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali seseorang memeluknya sehangat ini.

"Terima kasih, Wakana. Tapi aku sungguh baik-baik saja."

Dan ia tak ingat, sejak kapan dirinya berbohong semudah ini.

* * *

**"_Dua tahun? Aku akan terus seperti ini sampai dua tahun kedepan? Tidak, aku tidak mau."_**

**"_Kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak."_**

* * *

**5 Desember**

Kazuya memasuki apartemennya dan hanya mendapati tempat itu kosong. Ia mencari Eijun ke semua ruangan, tapi gagal menemukannya. Saat Kazuya coba menghubungi pria kidal itu, ia justru menemukan Eijun meninggalkan ponselnya di sofa ruang tengah. Kesal, Kazuya melempar tas dan jasnya ke sofa lalu mengendurkan simpul dasinya.

"Dasar, kau bilang kau merindukanku tapi kau bahkan tidak di rumah saat aku pulang."

Bersama satu dengusan kasar, Kazuya duduk di sofa, bersandar dan mencoba menetralkan rasa tak nyaman di hatinya. Ia hanya lelah, sangat lelah, dan ia semata-mata ingin Eijun menyambutnya hangat ketika ia membuka pintu. Tersenyum, memberinya pelukan dan ciuman selamat datang. Tapi yang ia dapatkan justru ruang kosong. Kazuya memejamkan mata, dan mungkin ia sempat jatuh tertidur barang beberapa menit lamanya. Sebelum sebuah suara kembali membuatnya naik ke alam sadar dan membuka mata.

"Kazuya?"

Suara itu membuat Kazuya menggeliat kecil dan menoleh. Eijun sudah berdiri sambil menatapnya kebingungan, dan mata Kazuya cukup awas untuk melihat sebuket bunga dalam genggaman tangan pria itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Eijun, berjalan mendekat padanya. "Kenapa kau tidur di sofa? Badanmu bisa sakit, tidurlah di kamar."

Kazuya mengabaikan kata-kata Eijun. Matanya justru menatap tajam pada sepasang mata emas kekasihnya. "Dari mana kau?"

"Ah, aku dari klinik."

"Sejak kapan klinik memberikan bunga?"

"Oh, ini?" Eijun mengangkat bunga di tangannya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ini hadiah dari pemilik toko bunga dua blok dari apartemen kita."

"Untuk apa dia memberimu hadiah?"

"Dia temanku." Sahut Eijun ringan, meletakkan buket itu di meja. "Kau mau minum apa? Akan ku buatkan."

Kazuya justru menarik pergelangan tangan Eijun kasar, memintanya menatap lurus ke matanya. "Sejak kapan kau _berteman_ dengan tukang bunga?"

Eijun meringis, dan Kazuya tahu cengkramannya terlalu kuat hingga membuat Eijun kesakitan. Tapi Kazuya tidak melepas, tidak juga melonggarkan.

"Aku pernah menolong adiknya saat terjatuh, dan mengantarnya pulang. Sejak saat itulah kami berteman."

Senyum Kazuya terukir sinis. "_Manis sekali_. Lalu dia mencoba merayumu dengan bunga?"

"Kau salah paham, tolong jangan berpikir negatif."

Kazuya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Eijun lebih erat, lebih banyak kemarahan, rasa cemburu, dan posesif. "Kau tidak mau aku berpikir negatif? Kalau begitu buang bunganya sekarang juga ke tempat sampah. Dan kau, masuk ke kamar mandi. Bersihkan seluruh tubuhmu, singkirkan semua sisa interaskimu dengan tukang bunga itu. Baunya membuatku muak."

**…**

Eijun membiarkan tubuhnya telanjang di bawah _shower_. Tetesan air menghujaninya, membasahi sekujur tubuh dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Menuruti semua kata-kata Kazuya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan menyingkirkan sisa-sisa interkasinya dengan seorang penjual bunga yang tak lain adalah temannya.

_Kau bahkan tidak bertanya kenapa aku pergi ke klinik_, Eijun membatin pedih_. Kau bahkan tidak bertanya apakah aku sakit, Kazuya. Apa setidak penting itu keadaanku bagimu? _

_Kau muak dengan aromaku, huh? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Selama satu tahun ini, aku selalu mencium parfum asing dari tubuhmu. _

"Kau belum selesai?"

Eijun tersentak kecil, menoleh ke arah pintu. Kazuya berdiri memandanginya dengan alis terangkat, pria itu masih memakai kemeja dan celana bahan, hanya ikat pinggang dan dasinya saja yang sudah dilepas.

"Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi." Sahut Eijun, ia memutar kran dan mengatur airnya agar bertambah dingin.

"Jangan buru-buru." Kazuya berkata, dan saat Eijun melirik, pria itu kini mulai melepaskan semua pakaiannya.

Eijun mematikan kran. "Aku sudah selesai." Ia berkata lalu bermaksud pergi. Tapi Kazuya menatapnya sambil menggeleng tegas. _Tidak_, matanya berkata—_memerintah._ Pria itu telah melepas semua pakaian dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau bilang kau merindukanku." Kazuya berdiri di hadapannya, membelai wajahnya dengen sentuhan seringan kapas. Tapi Eijun tak merasakan apapun selain tekanan.

"Lihat ke sini," Kazuya membawa dagunya naik untuk menatap langsung ke matanya. Pria itu tersenyum, tapi Eijun tak menemukan sesuatu yang ramah dalam senyuman itu. Hanya ada ego dan rasa ingin menguasai. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Eijun."

Sebelum Eijun sempat merespon, Kazuya merenggut bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman lapar. Pria itu menghimpitnya ke dinding. Menahan kedua tangannya ke atas kepala sementara ia mendominasi permainan. Eijun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan menggerit saat Kazuya tak berhenti menyerangnya. Menggigit, menghisap, menjilat dan menciumi semua daerah sensitifnya.

Eijun berakhir pasrah, berbaring di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin sementara Kazuya meluapkan semua nafsunya. Tak ada kata-kata, tak ada kalimat cinta, tak ada gerakan lembut dan hati-hati, semuaya berlangsung brutal.

Dan Eijun tahu mereka bukan bercinta, hanya _hard sex._ Sementara ia tak ubahnya sebuah alat pemuas nafsu bagi Kazuya.

* * *

**"_Aku tidak mau hanya terus seperti ini sampai dua tahun lagi... Ku mohon, beri aku kesempatan!"_**

**_"Tidak bisa"_**

* * *

**6 Desember **

Eijun membuka mata perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Meringis kecil saat merasakan sakit di nyaris sekujur tubuhnya. Di sebelahnya Kazuya masih terlelap, tertidur dengan ekspresi damai tanpa rasa bersalah. Eijun menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk membingkai wajah tampan itu, tersenyum kecil karena Kazuya sama sekali tak terusik akan sentuhannya.

Eijun menarik napas perlahan, ibu jarinya mengusap tulang pipi Kazuya. "_Senpai_, kau pikir seberapa bodohnya aku sampai tidak sadar kau selingkuh?"

Kalimat itu bagai menikam jantungnya sendiri, tapi Eijun justru memasang senyuman di bibirnya. Menyadari bahwa setelah semua yang terjadi, hatinya tetap menyimpan cinta yang besar untuk pria ini.

"Aku sadar saat kau mulai berubah. Kau jarang menelponku, kau jarang pulang, kau tidak lagi bercanda denganku, dan suatu malam kau menyebut satu nama yang asing saat kau tidur memelukku."

Kazuya menggerang kecil, tanggannya bergerak menggapai tubuh Eijun, meraihnya ke dalam dekapan. Namun ia masih terdidur lelap, sama sekali tidak terbangun. Eijun menempelkan keningnya ke dada pria itu, tangannya tersimpan di torso Kazuya, merasakan naik turun napasnya yang teratur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berubah. Apa aku pernah berbuat salah? Apa kau bosan padaku? Atau aku sudah tidak menarik lagi di matamu dan tidak bisa memuaskanmu?" Eijun berkedip untuk menghalau air matanya. Lalu balas memeluk Kazuya erat-erat.

"Aku diam saja selama ini. Aku tidak marah atau protes, aku tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi kenapa semakin lama kau justru semakin seenaknya?" Dihirupnya aroma Kazuya dalam-dalam, meresapi rindu bercampur kegetiran yang merayap memenuhi jalur napasnya.

"_Senpai_, jangan terlalu jahat padaku…" Suaranya tercekat, memohon.

"Kau mungkin akan menyesal nanti. Dan saat itu, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatku kembali ke pelukanmu. Jadi perlakukan aku dengan baik mulai sekarang, manfaatkan waktumu sebaik mungkin selagi kau bisa."

Pelukannya bertambah erat, Eijun tidak peduli jika Kazuya bangun dan marah padanya. Ia hanya ingin tubuhnya merespon keberadaan Kazuya di dekatnya. Dulu, memeluk Kazuya selalu memberinya kenyamanan dan ketenangan. Namun kini… semakin lama justru semakin menyesakkan.

"Kau sedekat ini, Miyuki Kazuya. Kau berada sedekat ini denganku. Tapi kenapa hatiku terus menjerit seakan aku telah kehilanganmu?"

* * *

**"_Aku mohon, tolong…"_**

**"_Aku tidak dikirim untuk menolongmu."_**

* * *

**7 Desember**

Hampir pukul sembilan malam, dan Eijun kembali berakhir sendirian di apartemen mereka. Kazuya pergi siang tadi. Beralasan ia punya pertemuan penting dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Eijun bertanya-tanya apakah pertemuan penting yang dia maksud adalah bersama kekasih barunya yang jauh lebih muda itu? Akan membahas apa mereka? Posisi seks selanjutnya?

Eijun tertawa miris, di jarinya satu rokok terselip dengan asap mendesis ke udara, memenuhi balkon apartemen. Baik ia dan Kazuya sama-sama benci rokok, tapi sudah enam bulan ini Eijun selalu menjadikan gulungan racun itu sebagai sahabat dekatnya, dan Kazuya bahkan terlalu sibuk selingkuh sampai tidak menyadari Eijun mulai menjadi seorang perokok.

Ia menggigil saat angin menerpa tubuhnya. Musim dingin telah tiba, meski salju belum turun tapi temperatur udara terasa mulai kejam membekukan seluruh kota. Sementara dekorasi natal dan tahun baru menghiasi setiap tempat, berkerlip warna warni tanpa peduli sedingin apa malam berlalu.

Getaran di saku celananya membuat Eijun mengernyit. Ia mendapat satu panggilan dari seseorang yang cukup mengejutkan dari seorang wanita yang bekerja untuk usaha pertanian keluarganya di Nagano. Eijun lekas mematikan rokok, mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hai, moshi-moshi?"

_"Ah, Ei-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_ Suara wanita itu ramah dan lembut, membuat Eijun tersenyum dan merindukan rumahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan _Obaa_-_san_ dan yang lain?"

_"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Kami semua baik di sini, tapi karena udara makin dingin tidak banyak tanaman yang bisa diurus." _

Eijun tersenyum mengenang, semua orang di kampung halamannya adalah pekerja keras yang terkadang tetap datang ke ladang tanpa kenal musim. "Tolong jangan bekerja terlalu keras, sudah masuk musim dingin sekarang, kalian bisa sakit."

Wanita itu tertawa lembut. _"Are, Ei-kun sudah dewasa ya, sampai bisa khawatir segala."_

"_Obaa-san_ pikir aku akan selamanya jadi anak kecil?"

_"Hahaha, kalau begitu mungkin seharusnya aku mulai memanggilmu Eijun-san?" _

Eijun tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Kedengarannya aneh sekali." Ia berkata lalu mendongak menatap langit Tokyo yang muram. "Jadi ada masalah apa _Obaa-san_ menelponku?"

Wanita itu diam seolah masih menimang-nimang haruskah ia bicara. Cukup lama, sampai Eijun mendengar hela napas dan suara wanita itu kembali menyapa telinganya. _"Sore tadi aku melihat Miyuki-kun berkunjung ke rumahmu. Sepertinya dia menginap sampai malam ini." _

Jantung Eijun berhenti berdetak.

_"Dia bawa mobil, aku tadinya hendak menyapa. Ku pikir dia datang denganmu, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku saat sadar dia datang bersama orang lain. Seorang laki-laki, kelihatannya tidak lebih muda dari dua puluh dua tahun. Mereka menginap di rumahmu, apa kau tahu hal ini?" _

Eijun mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, jari-jarinya mengepal beku. Rasa sakit menyelinap masuk dan mencabik-cabik relung hatinya.

"_Ei-kun?"_

"Ah, itu saudaranya." Dusta Eijun, berusaha terdengar yakin. "Dia masih masih mahasiswa, dan punya kepentingan untuk tugas kuliah makanya harus obserbasi ke Nagano."

_"Eh? Serius?"_

Eijun berupaya tertawa. "Tentu saja. Aku yang meminta Kazuya menemaninya. _Obaa-sa_n tenang saja, dan jangan ganggu mereka."

_"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." _Jeda sejenak, _"Ei-kun, apa kau tidak ingin pulang?" _

Eijun merasakan setetes air matanya meleleh tanpa bisa dicegah. _Pulang_. Kata itu mendesir dalam darahnya, menghasilkan rindu mendelam. Tapi ia justru tertawa kecil. "Untuk sekarang belum bisa, _Obaa-san_. Tapi nanti, aku janji akan pulang untuk waktu yang lama."

_"Berapa lama? Semenjak keluargamu pergi, kau tidak pernah tinggal di sini lebih dari tiga hari."_

Eijun tersenyum samar, matanya menatap asbak rokok dengan sendu. "Selamanya?"

_"Kau bermaksud tinggal di sini lagi? Serius?"_ Wanita itu berubah histeris. Eijun hanya terkekeh geli. _"Ah, jika memang benar begitu. Kami pasti akan menyambut kedatanganmu dengan senang hati. Kau cukup katakan kapan kau akan pulang, dan sebutkan apapun yang kau mau, kami akan menyiapkan pesta kepulanganmu." _

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, saat aku pulang nanti, cukup sambut aku dengan senyuman dan katakan _Okaerinasai_, itu pasti membuatku merasa benar-benar di rumah."

Wanita itu tertawa lagi_. "Ne, ne, kami akan kompak mengatakan itu saat kau kembali. Nah, sudah malam sekarang, Ei-kun sebaiknya kau tidur dan istirahat." _

"Ya, _Obaa-san_ juga. Selamat malam."

_"Selamat malam." _

Sambungan telepon diputus. Eijun menatap layar ponselnya, tanggal menunjukkan keterangan _7 Desember_. Ia merasa waktunya semakin dekat, dan Kazuya justru semakin jauh dari sisinya. _Kau memang menyedihkan, Eijun, _ia mendengus, tersenyum getir. Jemarinya kembali menarik sebatang rokok, dan membakar ujungnya. Eijun menghisap dalam-dalam gulungan itu, menghembuskan asapnya ke udara malam yang dingin.

"Jadi kau membawa kekasih mudamu itu ke rumahku, heh?" Eijun tertawa datar. Tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kazuya. "Kau meminta restu keluargaku atau apa, Miyuki Kazuya?"

Dan ia menolak mencari tahu di mana Kazuya bercinta dengan kekasihnya. Di kamarnya? Di kamar orang tuanya? Di kamar kakeknya? Di kamar tamu? Ruang tengah? Dapur? Atau jangan-jangan di depan foto keluarganya?

* * *

**"_Tidak! Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Aku akan melakukan apa saja, ku mohon… jangan biarkan aku seperti ini."_**

**"_Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras?"_**

* * *

**8 Desember **

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?"

Eijun mengongak dan mendapati Furuya Satoru memandanginya dengan hidung berkerut. Ekspresinya tetap datar, tapi karena Eijun sudah lama mengenalnya, ia tahu sang _pro player_ tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa ia merokok.

Eijun mengembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Sudah setengah tahun ini."

Satoru mengibaskan tangan untuk mengusir asap dari wajahnya. "Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Aku bukan atlet sepertimu, kau tenang saja."

Satoru justru menatapnya tajam. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya, atlet atau bukan, merokok tetap tidak baik."

Eijun tertawa geli. "Kau jadi cerewet yaa."

Satoru mendengus, menyilang tangan di depan dada. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk di sebuah kedai sake tradisional. Satoru yang meminta Eijun untuk datang, dia bermaksud mengundang Eijun pada pertandingan penutup yang akan dilaksanakan bebepara hari ke depan. _Pitcher_ dengan lemparan super cepat itu bahkan memberikannya dua tiket secara cuma-cuma.

"Datanglah dengan Miyuki-_senpai_." Satoru meminta, dan Eijun menyadari tatapan penuh harap di sepasang mata sahabatnya.

_13 Desember_, Ia memandangi dua lembar tiket itu, lantas tersenyum simpul. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya, menatap ke mata Satoru dan menyerahkan kembali tiketnya. "Berikan saja pada Kazuya, mungkin dia bisa datang."

Alis Satoru berkerut. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak datang dan dia datang? Kalian selalu bersama-sama ke manapun."

_Sudah tidak lagi_, Eijun membatin miris. "Untuk kali ini aku akan pergi tanpa mengajaknya."

"Kau mau pergi? Ke mana? Berapa lama?"

Eijun terkekeh renyah, lalu menghisap rokoknya lagi. "Nah, lebih dari itu, aku harap kau menang di pertandingan penutup ini."

Satoru tampaknya tidak suka ketika Eijun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tapi pria jangkung itu hanya mendelikkan bahu dan tidak protes lebih lanjut. "Hari itu diprediksi akan hujan sejak siang. Mungkin kalau pun kalah, aku tidak perlu khawatir karena hujan akan menyamarkan air mataku."

Eijun sontak tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Astaga! Sejak kapan kau melankolis begini, sih? Hahaha, aku tahu tampangmu memang agak _emo_, tapi tidak ku sangka kau bakal berkata-kata begitu."

"Aku hanya mengutip dari kalimat populer di internet."

Eijun tertawa lagi. "Rasanya aku jadi ingin melihat wajahmu yang menangis di bawah guyuran hujan. Aku harap kau kalah!"

"Kau jahat sekali."

Eijun tertawa begitu renyah lalu mengatur napasnya. "_Well_, tapi aku tidak setuju."

"Tidak setuju?"

Eijun mengangguk sekilas, menghisap rokoknya dan tersenyum lemah.

"Jika yang lain ingin menangis di bawah derasnya hujan agar tak seorangpun menyadari air matanya, maka aku ingin menangis di tengah gurun pasir yang panas; agar air mataku cepat mengering, dan aku bahkan tak ingat bahwa aku pernah menangis."

* * *

**"_Karena aku mencintainya. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku di sisinya."_**

* * *

**9 Desember **

Kazuya kembali. Kali ini, saat memasuki apartemen, ia mendapati Eijun duduk di sofa dengan album foto di pangkuannya. Pria itu mendongak ketika Kazuya sampai, melempar senyuman manis dan berkata, "Hei, coba lihat ini! kita kelihatan sangat muda di sini." Eijun menepuk sofa di sebelahnya, meminta Kazuya untuk bergabung. Kazuya hanya mengangkat alis dan mendengus geli, tapi kemudian menuruti kata-katanya.

"Wah, tubuhmu bertambah besar sejak SMA. Tapi kenapa aku tetap sama? Ugh, menyebalkan."

Kazuya tersenyum gemas, ia memeluk pinggang ramping Eijun dan menyimpan dagunya di bahu mantan kouhainya itu lalu ikut memandang ke album foto. Foto-foto mereka tersusun rapi di sana, begitu muda, bebas, penuh ambisi.

"Aku suka tubuhmu tetap seperti ini. Terasa mungil dan nyaman untuk ku peluk." Jawab Kazuya, lalu mengecup leher Eijun ringan.

"Kau dulu sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu itu, _Senpai_?" Eijun menatapnya, sedikit cemberut. "Kau kasar sekali, kata-katamu kadang begitu tajam dan menyakitkan hati. Tapi karena kau jenius, kami semua tidak bisa mendebatmu."

Kazuya tertawa geli, meninggalkan kecupan lain di leher Eijun. "Lalu kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Eijun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap foto-foto itu, ia tersenyum penuh nostalgia. "Karena tidak peduli seburuk apapun sifat dan sikapnya pada semua orang, Miyuki Kazuya yang ku kenal saat SMA tetaplah seseorang yang diam-diam selalu peduli padaku. Miyuki-_senpai_ yang ada dalam kenangan masa SMA-ku adalah seorang _catcher_ yang begitu peduli pada _pitchernya_, dia tidak pernah menyahkanku sepenuhnya, dia berkata bahwa sebagai pasangan _battery_ kami dalah satu tubuh dan satu jiwa, jadi apapun yang terjadi padaku juga berdampak baginya. Baik dan buruk, selalu dihadapi bersama tanpa saling menyalahkan."

Kazuya tersenyum mendengarkan celotehan Eijun. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak seperti ini. Apakah ia perlu meluangkan waktu lebih banyak bersama Eijun sekarang? Mungkin ia harus membatalkan jadwalnya bersama selingkuhan mudanya itu untuk tahun baru nanti dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Eijun.

"Miyuki-_senpai_ yang ku kenal saat SMA juga begitu populer dan dipuja banyak orang. Banyak sekali yang menyukainya dan menyatakan cinta. Tapi tidak peduli berapa banyak dia menarik perhatian orang-orang, matanya hanya tertuju padaku. Miyuki-_senpai_ yang ku kenal tidak pernah suka barang-barangnya disentuh orang lain atau privasinya diusik. Tapi dia membiarkanku masuk ke kamarnya sesuaka hati, memakai bantalnya, berbaring di kasurnya, bahkan mengerecokinya."

Kazuya terkekeh geli. "_Miyuki_-_senpaimu_ itu pasti sangat menyukaimu, Sawamura-_kun_."

"Yep, tapi susah sekali membuat dia mengaku."

Kazuya tersenyum dan merapatkan pelukan, meninggalkan lebih banyak kecupan beruntun di kulit leher Eijun.

"Aku rindu Miyuki-_senpai_ yang seperti itu. Miyuki-_senpai_ yang tidak pernah berbohong, berkhianat apalagi menyakitiku."

Kazuya membuka mata lebar-lebar, melonggarkan pelukan dan menatap lekat ke mata Eijun. "Apa maksudmu?"

Eijun tersenyum dan menggeleng tipis. "Bukan apa-apa." Ia menyahut lalu nyengir lebar. Tapi ketegangan dalam hati Kazuya tidak hilang begitu saja.

"Eijun, ada apa?"

Eijun lagi-lagi menggeleng dan nyengir bodoh. "Aku juga rindu masakan Miyuki-_senpaiku_." Keluhnya. "_Ne, Senpai_.. Masakkan aku sesuatu yang enak. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak masak untukku."

* * *

**"_Setelah semua yang dia lakukan?"_**

**"_Ya. Aku masih ingin bersamanya. Sekali lagi. Aku sangat mencintainya, jadi ku mohon… izinkan aku kembali…"_**

* * *

**10 Desember **

Tubuh Eijun gemetar di bawah tatapan marah Kazuya. Vas bunga pecah berserakan di lantai, kelopak bunga yang rontok dan genangan air mengitori ruang tengah mereka.

"Kau bertemu dengan Furuya?"

Suara Kazuya sedingin es. Tatapannya menusuk. Di tangannya Kazuya menunjuk history chat Eijun dan Furuya tempo hari saat Furuya memintanya bertemu untuk minum bersama.

Eijun menalan ludah, menarik napas, mencoba bicara. "Ya, dia memberikan tiket untuk pertandingan penutup musim ini."

Kazuya menggeram, membanting ponsel Eijun ke lantai dengan marah, lalu maju untuk menyambar lengan Eijun dan menariknya kasar. "Kalau begitu mana tiketnya?!"

Eijun meringis, kali ini cengkraman Kazuya pada tangannya terasa lebih kasar dan menyakitkan. Namun ia berusaha tetap tenang dan menghadapi amukan pria itu. "Aku kembalikan, aku tidak menerimanya, aku bilang aku tidak bisa datang."

"Omong kosong!" Bentak Kazuya kasar sebelum mendorongnya ke dinding. Eijun terbatuk saat punggungnya menghantam partikel beton itu dengan keras. "Kau pikir aku bodoh dan akan percaya begitu saja kalau kalian hanya bertemu?!"

Eijun memberanikan diri menatap mata Kazuya yang dipenuhi rasa marah. "Kazuya, kau sadar yang kita bahas ini Furuya? Kau juga mengenalnya, kau tahu kami hanya berteman."

"Justru karena aku mengenalnya aku tahu dia menyukaimu!" Kazuya berteriak murka, dan kali ini tak ada rasa cemburu berdasarkan cinta dalam suaranya. Hanya ada kemarahan dan rasa tidak terima. "Aku tahu dia selalu menyukaimu dan mencari kesempatan untuk mendekatimu, Idiot! Dan kau benar-benar idiot sejati karena masih saja menuruti kemaunnya."

"Kazuya, dengarkan aku—"

"DIAM!" Suara Kazuya berubah sangat tinggi hingga Eijun membeku tak bergerak. Kazuya menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik bercampur pahit. Bibirnya membentuk seringai keji sementara tangannya meremas rambut Eijun dan menjambaknya hingga Eijun menggerang kesakitan.

"Aku bekerja keras untuk menghidupimu selama ini, Sawamura Eijun. Aku bekerja siang dan malam untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Dan ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku? Katakan, sudah sejauh apa kau dengan Furuya? Apa kalian bercinta di kamarku?" Kazuya lalu maju dan mengigit bibir bawah Eijun kuat-kuat, membuatnya sobek dan berdarah lalu meludah ke lantai dengan ekspresi jijik. "Bagaimana caranya menyentuhmu? Apa dia bermain dengan lembut? Kasar? Agresif? Atau justru kau yang menggodanya dan memuaskannya karena mengingat sifatnya yang cenderung pasif?"

Kazuya tertawa dengan dingin, sedangkan Eijun masih meringis menahan sakit di dan mencoba melepaskan jambaan Kazuya di rambutnya. Darah di bibirnya mengalir ke dagu, aroma amis tembaga memenuhi penciumannya.

"Kazuya… sakit…"

Kazuya menatapnya, menyeringai puas. Dan suara menggema memenuhi udara. Menjadi partikel hidup yang menusuk jantungnya saat akhirnya merapalkan kata...

"_Pelacur_."

Eijun membeliak dan membeku. Cukup satu kata, dan hatinya pecah berkeping-keping. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, anehnya Eijun masih punya tenaga untuk menampar pipi Kazuya keras hingga membuat pria itu limbung.

Kazuya memegangi pipinya yang merah dan tertawa gamang. "Wah, ada apa, Sawamura-kun? Kau marah karena ucapanku benar?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Miyuki Kazuya. Aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosongmu lagi."

Kazuya mendengus kasar, tertawa meremehkan. "_Well_, aku akan diam jika itu memang maumu. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa lolos dariku, _Bajingan Kecil_. Bukanlah kau begitu kesepian saat aku pergi, hm? Selamat, karena aku akan menemanimu dan menikmati layananmu sepuasnya malam ini. Dan mari kita lihat, apa setelah ini kau masih sanggup telanjag di depan orang lain."

Kali ini, Eijun hanya merasakan pemerkosaan dan kekerasan. Kazuya sama sekali tak peduli meski Eijun meronta, menangis dan memohon. Kazuya tidak peduli berapa banyak gigitannya membuat Eijun menjerit atau juga berdarah. Yang Eijun tahu, Kazuya hanya berusaha membuat tubuhnya buruk rupa agar Eijun cukup malu untuk keluar dan menemui orang lain. Inilah cara Kazuya menghukumnya.

* * *

**"_Kau tidak bisa membeli masa depan. Tapi kau bisa menukarnya dengan masa lalu."_**

**"_Apa maksudmu?" _**

* * *

**11 Desember **

Ingatan itu datang makin sering dan menjadi kian tajam seiring dekatnya hari yang dinanti. Eijun menarik selimut, mengigil dengan tubuh telanjang yang penuh luka. Sebagian dari dirinya kini berharap waktu berputar cepat agar ia segera sampai ke hari itu dan melepaskan diri dari segala penderitaan ini. Namun sebagian lain dari dirinya tetap bersikeras untuk tinggal di sisi Kazuya dan berharap pria itu berubah.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kazuya masuk ke kamar, pakaiannya sudah rapih. Rambutnya tertata klimis dan tubuhnya wangi maskulin. Ia tampa segar, sangat berkebalikan dengan Eijun yang serupa manusia sekarat. "Mandilah dan makan kalau kau sudah bangun, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

Eijun terheran-heran dengan cara Kazuya bersikap begitu santai seolah tak terjadi apapun yang mengerikan semalam.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" Kazuya berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang. Eijun otomatis berjengit ketika Kazuya membelai rambutnya.

Sekilas, ekspresi berdosa muncul di wajah Kazuya. "Eijun, aku sangat cemburu dan tidak sadar melukaimu semalam. Tapi itu semua karena aku begitu takut kehilanganmu."

Eijun ingin tertawa mendengarnya tapi mulutnya bahkan terlalu sakit untuk di buka. Rongga mulut, bibir dan lidahnya penuh luka akibat gigitan Kazuya.

"Eijun…" Panggil Kazuya lembut, jari-jarinya membelai helaian rambut Eijun hati-hati berharap mendapatkan simpati. "Aku minta maaf, tolong tatap aku."

Eijun menarik napas, lalu mengumpulkan tenaga dan bangkit dari ranjang. Ia membiarkan selimut itu jatuh ke lantai dan tubuhnya mengigil tanpa sehelai benangpun. Tanpa menatap ataupun bicara pada Kazuya, ia beranjak pergi.

"Hei," Kazuya memegang pergelangan tangannya, menahan laju kepergiannya. "Kau boleh marah padaku, kau boleh memaki-maki, memukul, menampar dan melakukan apa saja. Tapi tolong jangan mengabaikanku."

Eijun menepis tangan Kazuya, "Dengan keadaan tubuhku yang bahkan harus susah payah agar sanggup berdiri, kau pikir aku sanggup menghajarmu? Dengan kondisi lidahku yang berdarah tiap kali bicara, kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?"

Kazuya lekas berdiri dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku minta maaf. Aku keterlaluan. Jangan marah begini, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu marah."

"Lepaskan."

Kazuya menggeleng.

"Pergilah, kau bisa terlambat."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau memaafkanku."

Eijun menarik napas panjang. "Pergilah, Kazuya. Sampaikan salamku untuk pacarmu yang masih muda itu. Katakan aku minta maaf karena semalam aku sudah menguras semua spermamu, jadi mungkin malam ini dia tidak akan dapat jatah."

Kazuya membeliak, membalikkan tubuh Eijun dengan cepat. Tatapannya kaget luar biasa dan wajahnya pucat pasi. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Eijun justru tersenyum memandangi wajah panik Kazuya. "Kenapa kau kaget?" Ia bertanya, memiringkan kepala dengan lugu. "Aku tahu kau punya kekasih baru di luar sana, sudah satu tahun, kan?"

"Eijun, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Aku sudah menanti-nanti kapan kau akan membawanya ke sini dan memperkenalkan kami berdua. Tapi kau masih betah menyembunyikannya, hm?"

"Aku tidak pernah punya kekasih di luar sana. Hanya kau satu-satunya."

"Ah, manis sekali." Eijun tersenyum geli. "_Well_, lupakan saja. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berkenalan. Sampaikan salamku untuknya, oke? Katakan selamat, karena sebentar lagi dia akan memilikimu seutuhnya, dia tidak harus berbagi denganku lagi."

"EIJUN, CUKUP!"

"_Ne, ne,_ aku akan diam." Eijun memberi gestur hormat dan tersenyum semanis malaikat. "Nah, sana pergi."

Sebelum Kazuya bereaksi Eijun segera beranjak dan masuk ke kamar mandi mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dan menyalakan _shower_. Lalu ia duduk meringkuk dan menangis, menulikan telinganya saat Kazuya berkali-kali menggedor pintu, memanggil namanya dan memintanya keluar untuk bicara.

**...**

Kazuya jelas tidak bisa pergi. Ia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi pada apapun setelah mendengar kata-kata Eijun tadi pagi. Karena itulah Kazuya memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah, menemani Eijun sepanjang hari, dan berharap Eijun mau bicara padanya. Tapi harapannya berujung sia-sia. Setelah satu jam mengurung diri dalam kamar mandi, Eijun akhirnya keluar. Namun tidak bersedia mengatakan apapun padanya. Ia hanya sesekali menggeleng, berpaling, atau menepis tiap kali Kazuya mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

_Eijun tidak mungkin tahu, kan?_ Kazuya gemetar di depan cermin. Menyadari betapa kusut tampilannya sekarang. Kenapa ia begitu ketakutan? Ke mana semua rasa percaya dirinya? Eijun bahkan tidak lagi mengungkit hal itu, tapi kenapa hati Kazuya tidak berhenti resah?

"Eijun," Kazuya memanggil hati-hati duduk di sebelah pria yang lebih muda sambil membawa semangkuk bubur dan bungkusan berisi obat-obatan. Eijun bahkan tak menoleh atau memandangnya, tatapannya lurus ke arah televisi mengamati layar dengan tatapan kosong.

Kazuya menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Sayang, ayo makan dulu. Kau harus makan agar bisa minum obat." Ia mencoba merayu, meraih satu tangan Eijun namun pria itu menepisnya dingin. "Eijun, setidaknya makanlah sesuatu. Kau berhak marah, tapi tolong... Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Setelah ini kita ke dokter, oke? Kita akan obati luka-lukamu."

Eijun menggeleng, lagi-lagi sebuah penolakan.

Kazuya membuang napas, frustasi dan tak tahu bagaimana harus bertindak. Ia meletakkan kembali mangkuk bubur dan obat ke meja lalu meraih kedua tangan Eijun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tolong, sayang…" Kazuya memohon, membawa tangan Eijun ke mulutnya dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. "Katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Kali ini, Eijun akhirnya menatap balik pada Kazuya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, begitu kental akan kepedihan. Kazuya buru-buru mengusap setetes air mata yang bergulir ke pipi Eijun dengan tangannya. "Ssshh.. Jangan, Eijun. Jangan menangis, aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis."

Namun Eijun tidak dapat diluluhkan dengan kata-katanya. Air matanya bertambah deras, matanya yang basah menatap Kazuya penuh rasa sakit. Kazuya menariknya mendekat, mendekapnya hangat dan membelai punggungnya. Ia begitu pengecut, dan bahkan tak berani menatap tangisan Eijun. Lalu kenapa ia sampai berani bermain di belakangnya?

_Kau Bajingan, Miyuki Kazuya_. Kazuya merutuk terus membelai punggung dan rambut Eijun hati-hati, berharap tangisannya dapat segera berhenti.

"_Senpai_, sebenarnya apa salahku?"

Suara Eijun terdengar selemah bisikan, tapi Kazuya masih mampu menangkapnya.

"Apa alasanmu berbuat setega ini padaku? Kau dulu begitu baik dan begitu menyanyangiku, kenapa kau berubah?"

Kazuya merasakan napasnya tercekat. Ia tak mampu bicara atau membantah.

"Aku ingat seperti apa kau memelukku dan menangis saat dokter bilang kau tidak bisa lagi bermain _baseball_. Karena itulah aku bersumpah untuk tidak main _baseball_ lagi. Tanpamu, aku bukanlah _pitcher_. Tanpamu, aku tidak pantas jadi pemain _baseball_. Lalu kau menangis saat mendengar keputusanku, kau terharu. Kau ingat?"

"Lalu kau genggam tanganku, berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita. Kau berjanji akan bekerja keras dan tidak akan menyerah pada keadaan. Kau berjanji akan menghidupiku dengan baik. Kau memulai segalanya dari awal. Kita keluar dari dunia _baseball_ dan memulai usaha sendiri. Kita gagal berkali-kali, sampai akhirnya bisa sampai ke titik ini."

Eijun tertawa kecil di sela-sela tangisnya. Dan Kazuya merasakan bagian depan kemejanya telah basah oleh air mata.

"Saat keluargaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan, aku merasa hidupku telah hancur. Tapi kau memelukku, kau tidak meninggalkanku selangkahpun. Kau selalu di sisiku. Kau berkata dengan yakin, berjanji, bahwa kau akan selalu ada untukku, kau akan menjadi keluargaku. Dan aku percaya, aku percaya semua itu. Mulai dari hari itu, kau adalah satu-satunya yang ku miliki. Kau adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku."

Eijun menarik napas. Sesak dan terisak. Kazuya membelai halus punggungnya. Berusaha sebaik mungkin memberikan ketenangan.

"Bukankah dulu kita sangat bahagia? Aku ingat betapa lebar senyum di wajahmu saat pertama kali membawaku liburan ke Paris. Malam itu sangat indah, bukan? Rasanya seperti malam abadi, seperti negeri dongeng. Dan ku kira kita akan bisa seperti itu selamanya."

"Tapi aku _salah_." Eijun kembali berkata. "Kau berjanji akan membawaku ke Roma, tapi kau mulai sering lupa akan janjimu padaku. Kau bertambah sibuk, dan mulai bersikap dingin. Kadang, meski kita duduk bersebelahan kau justru sibuk dengan ponselmu sendiri, aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau hubungi tapi aku tahu dia telah _mencurimu_ dariku."

Kazuya mengeratkan pelukan. "Ssshh, Eijun..."

"Aku mencium wangi parfum yang asing di kemejamu. Kadang, saat menelponmu aku mendengar suara orang lain. Natal tahun lalu aku tak sengaja melihatmu membeli sesuatu di toko perhiasan, aku begitu percaya diri dan mengira kau akan memberikannya padaku sebagai hadiah natal. Tapi hadiah natal yang ku terima darimu adalah sepasang sepatu, bukan kalung yang kau beli di toko itu."

"Eijun... sudah cukup. Aku yang salah. Aku salah, dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji. Sekarang jangan bicara lagi, ku mohon.." Karena ia merasa semakin lama Eijun bicara, semakin dekat pula mereka dengan kata pisah. Dan Kazuya baru menyadari bahwa ia tak ingin hubungannya dengan Eijun berakhir.

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa dua bulan ini aku sulit makan?" Suara Eijun mengabur. Dan Kazuya merasakan sesuatu menyengat jantungnya kala mendengar pengakuan itu. "Dulu, kau begitu sering memasak untukku. Kau membuatkanku banyak sekali makanan, kadang bahkan kau hanya duduk diam, tersenyum, dan mengamatiku makan dengan lahap. Kau mengomel saat aku makan lebih dari satu porsi ramen instan dalam seminggu." Eijun menarik napas, tertawa pilu. "Sekarang kau bahkan tidak peduli apa yang ku makan. Selama aku kesulitan makan di sini, mungkin kau sedang sibuk memasak untuk kekasihmu itu."

Kazuya merasakan gelombang dosa menghempas sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak sanggup mendengarkan lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau bahkan ke Nagano dan mengajak pacar barumu ke rumahku. Apa itu menyenangkan? Apa kau bahkan merasa bersalah ketika mengajak orang asing masuk ke rumah keluargaku?"

"Eijun..."

"Dulu, saat pertama kali aku membawamu ke rumah keluargaku, kau begitu gugup dan salah tingkah. Kau takut keluargaku akan menolakmu. Kau berperilaku sangat-sangat sopan hingga aku tertawa melihatnya. Kau bahkan membungkuk, bersujud di depan keluargaku saat meminta restu. Aku bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Miyuki-_senpaiku_ yang itu? Bagaimana bisa dia berubah menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda?"

Tubuh Eijun bergetar karena tangis. Sekujur tubuhnya berguncang hebat, terisak dan tersedu sedan. Sementara Kazuya merasakan semua kata-katanya mengabur ke udara. Meninggalkannya tanpa pembelaan apapun.

"_Senpai_, katakan apa salahku? Aku begitu mencintaimu tapi kau menuduhku selingkuh. Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup tidur dengan orang lain sementara setiap malam aku hanya merenung menatap jendela dan menuggu telepon darimu, menanti-nanti kapan kau akan pulang…"

"Aku salah. Aku yang salah. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ini semua salahku."

"Kau bahkan mengataiku pelacur."

"Maaf, sayang.. maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku…" Rancau Kazuya begitu kacau. Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan mulai menangis, tapi air matanya telah berjatuhan tanpa henti selagi napasnya bertambah sesak menyadari semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat pada kekasihnya. "Mulai sekarang aku janji kau adalah satu-satunya. Aku akan menuruti semua maumu, Eijun. Aku janji tidak akan ada lagi kejadian seperti ini nanti. Kita akan terus bersama dan hidup bahagia di masa depan."

Eijun tertawa senggau. "_Senpai_, tidak akan ada lagi masa depan untuk kita."

* * *

**"_Kau akan bangun, dan kau akan kembali. Lalu kau akan mati pada hari ini. 12 Desember."_**

* * *

**12 Desember**

Saat membuka mata, Eijun tahu inilah harinya. Kazuya tidak ada di sebelahnya, dan sayangnya Eijun sudah tahu ke mana pria itu pergi. Meninggalkan secarik kertas bertuliskan _'Selamat pagi, sayang. Aku hanya keluar sebentar, tetaplah di rumah dan tunggu aku'. _

Tulisannya bahkan sama seperti saat itu. Eijun menangis dalam diam memandangi setangkai mawar yang Kazuya letakkan di atas nakas, bunganya bahkan sama. _Ini benar-benar harinya_. Eijun tidak ingin pergi, ia ingin menuruti kalimat dalam surat Kazuya. Ia berharap bisa mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar, bersembunyi, dan tidak keluar rumah sama sekali. Tapi Ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk tetap tinggal, tubuhnya tetap bergerak sendiri.

Mandi, berpakaian, memakai syal, dan keluar apartemen pukul sepuluh pagi. Eijun memaksa kakinya untuk diam di tempat, tapi langkahnya bergerak sendiri. Berjalan di atas jalanan yang basah, menembus dinginnya udara. Berjalan kaki melewati toko-toko di sepanjang jalan, satu pohon natal besar berkerlip di depan sebuah bangunan supermarket, Eijun mengingat semua ini, ingatannya segar seperti baru dikembalikan.

Saat sampai di persimpangan. Eijun berusaha keras untuk tidak berbelok ke kanan. _Tidak! Aku tidak mau ke sana! _Hatinya meronta, bibirnya mencoba berteriak minta tolong. Tapi semua suaranya terkunci dan langkah kakinya tetap bergerak ke kanan. Terus berjalan sampai ia berhenti di depan sebuah _coffeeshop_ dengan papan nama bertuliskan **おわり.**

Eijun tak ingin berhenti di depan toko itu, tapi kakinya tak dapat digerakkan. Ia tetap berdiri diam di sana, memandang kaca yang tembus ke dalam, dan melihat Kazuya bersama seorang pemuda berseweeter putih sedang duduk berhadapan.

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Eijun?! Cepat pergi dari sini! Bodoh, jangan menangis. Kau sudah tahu akhirnya akan begini. Pergilah, cepat! Sial, kaki ayo bergeraklah! _

_Tidak! Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam! _Batin Eijun meronta ketika kakinya bergerak sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam toko._ Jangan, jangan, jangan! Aku tidak mau! —_Ia berhenti di dekat Kazuya, lalu meyentuh bahunya.

Segalanya persis sama. Kazuya menoleh. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget luar biasa. Bangkit dari kursi, dan mencoba menjelaskan. Eijun menepis, tersenyum dan berkata—

"Kita selesai."

—dan kakinya kembali bergerak sendiri, berlari cepat menuju pintu keluar menbus keramaian.

_Tidak! Aku tidak mau berlari ke arah sini. Tidaktidaktidak! Kumohon siapa saja, hentikan aku! _

"Eijun!"

_Kazuya, berlarilah lebih cepat, ku mohon... Kejar aku lebih cepat, tangkap aku sebelum sampai persimpangan!_

"Eijun, tunggu!"

Eijun terus berlari, air mata membuyarkan pandangannya. Suara Kazuya sayup terdengar di tengah padatnya kota Tokyo.

"EIJUN!"

Persimpangan di depan matanya. Lampunya merah untuk pejalan kaki. Eijun melihatnya. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah melihatnya! Tapi ia tetap berlari dan pasrah saat tabrakan itu terjadi. Melemparkan tubuhnya seperti boneka kertas sampai membentur kerasnya aspal. Untuk kedua kalinya, segalanya tetaplah sama.

"EIJUUUNN!"

Kazuya berlari panik menghampiri satu sosok yang barusaja terlempar dengan keras ke aspal. Orang-orang menjerit di sekitarnya. Kazuya berlutut, membawa kepala Eijun dalam pangkuannya. Darah memenuhi aspal, wajah itu hancur sebagian, menjadi sosok asing bagi Kazuya.

"EIJUN! EIJUN! BANGUN! EIJUN! HEY, KAU DENGAR AKU?"

Eijun membuka mata dengan lemah. Balik menatapnya. Orang-orang mulai berkumpul. Teriakan berseru panik. _Panggilkan ambulan!_ Kazuya mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"Eijun, sayang.. Kau mendengarku? Bertahanlah.. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Eijun menatapnya, batuk, mengueluarkan darah segar dari lubang hidung dan mulutnya. Kazuya bergidik. Ketakutan.

"Ka..zu..ya.."

"Ya, sayang.. Ini aku. Ssshh, jangan bicara lagi. Bertahanlah, bertahanlah, tetap bersamaku."

"Jam... jam berapa... sekarang?"

Kazuya menggeleng. "Tidak penting, Eijun. Jangan buang tenagamu, mengerti? Ambulans akan segera tiba."

Eijun menggeleng lemah. "... berapa...?"

Kazuya mendesah frustasi dan melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "10.35." Sahut Kazuya. "Sudah yaa, jangan pikirkan apapun, tetaplah bersamaku."

Samar, tapi Kazuya bisa melihat Eijun tersenyum padanya. "Masih ada sedikit waktu." Ia berkata lemah, lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih wajah Kazuya. Kazuya menangkap tangan itu, membantu Eijun menyentuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miyuki Kazuya."

Air mata Kazuya menetes. Kalimat itu pendek, berdesis lemah di tengah deru napas yang tak beraturan. Namun terasa begitu tulus tanpa keraguan.

"Maaf... karena tidak bisa bersamamu lebih lama. Maaf... karena aku banyak kekurangan." Ia menarik napas dengan susah payah. "Maaf karena aku egois. Maaf karena aku tetap membutakan mata dan tak mau melepaskanmu meski aku tahu kau sudah memiliki orang lain.."

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf. Kau sama sekali tidak salah."

"_Saljunya_... akan segera turun." Eijun memberinya jawaban yang aneh. Tapi sesaat kemudian, sesuatu yang putih bergerak turun dan mendarat di merahnya darah yang menggenang. Kepingan salju berjatuhan. Salju pertama di musim ini.

"Kazuya..."

Kazuya terisak. Ia membelai rambut Eijun yang basah oleh darah. "Ya, sayang. Aku di sini, tenanglah. Jangan bicara lagi, aku mohon padamu."

"Hiduplah dengan baik. Bersikap baiklah pada kekasihmu nanti. Jangan menyakitinya, jangan membuatnya menangis, jangan lakukan hal yang kau lakukan padaku... Jangan ulangi kesalahan yang sama..."

Tubuh Kazuya bergetar. "Diamlah, aku mohon... Diamlah..."

"Aku harap dia lebih baik dariku, lebih sabar, dan lebih mencintaimu. Perlakukan dia dengan baik, ajak dia jalan-jalan, jangan bersikap kasar padanya. Teruslah hidup, teruslah bahagia..."

Kazuya merasakan matanya mulai buram. Ia mengigit bibir menahan isakan dan menggeleng dengan kalut. "Tidak, Eijun. Tidak."

"_Senpai_, aku ingin _pulang_." Eijun berbisik lemah, pandangannya menerawang jauh. "Kau adalah satu-satunya alasanku tetap tinggil di Tokyo, tapi sekarang kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Jadi ku mohon, _tolong_, bawa aku pulang…"

Sesak di dadanya bertambah. Kazuya menggeleng. "Aku membutuhkanmu." Bibirnya bergetar. Ia menyadari bertapa tak akan sanggup menjalani hari tanpa Sawamura Eijun di sisinya. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Eijun. Jangan pergi, tetaplah di sini bersamaku.."

Eijun membelai wajahnya, gerakan begitu lemah. "_Senpai_, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis.." Napasnya tersegal, ia batuk, dan lebih banyak darah keluar. Setelah itu Eijun menatap ke atas, menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "_Dia_ datang. _Dia_ datang untuk menjemputku."

Kazuya menggeleng kuat. "_Tidak_. Kau tidak akan pergi ke manapun!"

"_Senpai_," Eijun berbisik lemah, menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum padanya. "_Dia_ sudah datang, aku harus pergi.."

Kazuya mendekap tubuh itu erat-erat. "TIDAK! TAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENGAMBILMU DARIKU!" Ia berteriak, mendekap Eijun lebih erat. "Jangan pergi… Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Eijun tersenyum di sisa-sisa tenaganya. "Aku harap aku bisa mendengar kalimat itu lebih sering darimu… tapi waktuku sudah habis.."

Kazuya merasakan Eijun menarik napas, lemah, berbisik di telinganya...

"_Sayonara_..."

Tubuh itu terkulai dalam dekapannya. Tak ada lagi hembus napas yang tak tentu, bunyi jantung atau juga bisikan lemah. Hanya ada suara teriakan putus asa, tangis dan ratap saat petugas medis datang dan mencoba memisahkan Kazuya dari jasad Eijun.

* * *

**\- the end -**

* * *

a/n: Semua sisipan dialog yang _dicenter_ adalah percakapan Eijun dengan Malaikat Maut. Jadi semua yang terjadi di cerita ini adalah _time loop_, alias kembali ke masa lalu. Aslinya, Eijun _sudah_ kecelakaan di hari dan waktu yang sama; 12 Desember, bahkan kejadiannya sama, ngegap Kazuya yang nemuin selingkuhannya. Tapi saat itu Eijun tidak meninggal dunia, dia koma sampai dua tahun dan baru meninggal. Namun, seperti yang kalian baca, Eijun tidak mau. Dia tidak bersedia mengikuti takdir.

Jadi dia melakukan perjanjian dengan Malaikat Maut, bahwa sisa waktunya selama dua tahun koma itu dikembalikan jadi masa lalu. Agar dia bisa sekali lagi mengulang hari-hari bersama Kazuya, sampai akhirnya meninggal langsung saat hari kecelakaannya tanggal 12 Desember. Sayangnya ingatannya harus dihapus, jadi Eijun tidak ingat sama sekali. Ingatannya baru mulai kembali setelah makin dekat dengan kematian.

Kalaupun saya bikin versi _arternate ending _di mana Eijun tetap terbaring koma selama dua tahun sebelum akhirnya meninggal, bedanya hanya perpanjangan waktu untuk Kazuya menyesali kesalahannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, Kazuya sendiri yang melepas selang oksigen Eijun dan membunuhnya di rumah sakit. Kenapa? Karena Kazuya tidak tahan. Dia terus dihantui rasa bersalah dan keresahan setiap kali lihat Eijun terbaring koma. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melenyapkan Eijun dan segenap kegelisahannya. Mengakhiri segalanya sebelum dia berubah gila.

Sebenarnya Kazuya ketemu selingkuhannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan dan minta selingkuhannya tidak menghubunginya lagi. He finally realized that after all, he loved Eijun so much and he doesn't want to lose him. But, it's too late.

Tadinya ini mau saya jadiin multichap, cerita sepanjang 2 tahun _time loop_ Eijun dan sadar kalau Kazuya selingkuh kerena sering ngerasa _deja vu _ soal semua kebohongan Kazuya. Tapi gak jadi, saya _belum_ tega, he :'D

Well, thanks for reading, mind to review?

Salam manis untuk Rin-san ^^


End file.
